What if
by The Midnight Huntress
Summary: What if Oscar got married shortly before Marie Antonette and her husband was naruto who is a lord ...moving to France after the ninja war to escape the memories. What impact would this have on history ?
1. Chapter 1

What if Oscar got married shortly before Marie Antonette and her husband was naruto who is a lord ...moving to France after the ninja war to escape the memories. What impact would this have on history ?

For those of you who do not know rose of Versailles aka lady Oscar here is the summery :

Oscar François de Jarjayes was born female, but her father who longed for a son and a heir insisted she be raised as a boy, alongside, Andre Grandier, the grandson of her nanny. When Oscar matures into an adult she is selected to be captain of the guards at the Palace of Versailles under King Louis XVI and Marie Antonette. Oscar soon learns the problems of the monarchy and the plight of the poor which will eventually lead to the French Revolution

Its actually a great anime .you see I've been challenged to watch 100 different anime here are the ones I have watched so far this summer:

one piece 9.5/10

black lagoon 10/10

naruto 10/10

inuyasha7 /10

naruto shipuden 100/10

fairytail 9.8/10

ghost in shell 7/10

claymore 10/10

jormungand 7/10

Mouretsu Pirates 8.5/10

Utena 7/10

skip beat 8.2/10

queens blade 6/10

Blood+ 5/10

black butler 10/10

full metal alchemist 9/10

full metal alchemist brotherhood 10/10

Spice and Wolf 9.5/10

Michiko &amp; Hatchin 6/10

Murder Princess6/10

Tatakau Shisho The Book of Bantorra 5/10

helsing 8/10

helsing ultimate 10/10

gardian of the water spirt 7.5 /10

Detentionary 9/10

attack on titan 7.5/10

burst angle 7/10

Chrono Crusade 7/10

is this a zombie 9/10

Kaichou wa Maid-sama 6/10

freezing 9/10

King of Bandit Jing 7/10

The Twelve Kingdoms 7/10

black blood brothers 10/10

Avenger 9.5/10

uta no prince sama4/10

romeoXjuliete 8/10

blue gender 9/10

burn up express 6/10

Chrome Shelled Regios9/10

pumkin scissors 8/10

Divergence Eve6/10

bubblegum crisis9/10

Geneshaft 8/10

Glass Fleet 5/10

Kenran Butoh Sai6/10

the fimilar of zero7/10

angle cop 8/10

kite liberator 9/10

attack on titain 8/10

banner of the star 5/10

rave master 8/10

code geass

devil may cry 7.5/10

gundam 6/10

soal eater 8/10

baserk 4/10

Rose of Versailles 8/10

There are a total of 58 ya I know im such a nerd but these are some really good anime I love the less known ones like spice and wolf, utena , Mouretsu Pirates,jugermond,even claymore is less know then something like fairytail or attack on titan little diamonds in the rough HAHAHA.

any way Ill post soon probably by wensday

PS sorry if you don't agree with my ratings


	2. I'M GETTING WHAT?

**Hello all my fans and followers I'm back with another story hope you like it thanks for being so pacient with me I hope you all enjoy it.**

**I DO NOT OWN EITHER NARUTO OR LADY OSCAR IF I DID NARUTO WOULD HAVE GOTTEN WITH HINATA AND OSCAR AND ANDRE WOULD HAVE LIVED OR THE WAR WOULD HAVE BEEN PREVENTED OH WELL.**

* * *

"WHAT DO MEAN I'M GETTING MARRIED ?! ", screamed Oscar at her father not understanding why she would be married especially just after being assigned as a officer in the royal guards. "I mean your getting married Oscar " says her father in a calm voice"your fiancé is a very influential lord from a foreign land...he owns a island (whirlpool village), the size of a small nation Oscar... This is not something we can pass up".

"What about my position in the royal guards I CANT just quit not this close to the wedding" replies Oscar looking for any excuse to call off the wedding she knows that her father takes his duty to the crown more seriously then anything going so far as to raise her as a son to ensure that the crown would have the continued protection of his family.

"That is the best part he doesn't mind that you serve the crown "Says general De Jarjayes with a slight smile on his face " In fact he says he prefers strong women who can take care of themselves apparently where he is from its not uncommon for there to be female warriors".

"But Father-"Starts Oscar in a pleading tone that she rarely ever used, only using it once before when she convinced her father to agree to teach André along side her in swordsmanship, when her father cut her off.

"But nothing Oscar this is a opportunity that we cant miss ... I won't lie but its doubtful that you as not only a trained solider but also as the cadet child that any other man will ever make a offer for you" Oscar was about to interrupt and tell him that she didn't even want to marry any way but a look from her father cut off anything she could of said " Besides the contract has been signed already there's nothing that can be done about it anymore this union will bring great fortune onto our family and county your marriage with secure a great alliance. Now off with you , your husband- to- be will arrive in a week and the wedding will commence two days later"

"Yes father "Said Oscar solemnly as she left her fathers office as soon as she was out the doors she immediately ran to her room and threw herself on her bed and began to sob silently.

*Knock*Knock*

"Go Away !" Commands Oscar in a rough voice full of sorrow.

"Oscar ...Oscar its me ...Please let me in and talk to me "Pleads Andre worried about his best friend knowing it must be bad for Oscar to act like this" What's going on Oscar? What did the master want? Please Oscar talk to me"

Oscar just sat there thinking of what to do she knew that her marriage would bring great prestige onto her family but she didn't want to give up the freedom she gained by living as a male she saw and knew what girl her age go through the dresses, balls, needlework, not to mention what those who were married went through such as pregnancies, her own sister had been married when she was her age to a gentlemen in his late twenties she had fallen pregnant soon after the marrige unfortunately her body couldn't handle it and she miscarried she was so depressed for months afterward.

"Oscar..."Came André's voice came again worry evident in voice.

"Come in André "Said Oscar finally .

* * *

Meanwhile in a carriage on the way to france.

Naruto POV

I was siting in the carriage trying to get my thoughts together, I couldn't believe that I was going to be married ,that by this time next week I would have a wife truthfully the marriage hadn't been all my idea granny tsunade had a hand in it , you see after the war I wanted to get away from the ninja life so I decided to travel across the land but it seems that in my absence the dynamos had made me a lord along with the other jinchuriki that had been revived by obito , once I had returned the fire lord had told me about the western world and how he and the other lords wanted to branch out alliances there in hopes that peace would continue to rain the fire lord had chosen France as the country we would ally with I truthfully do not know how he came to this decision killer bee said it had something to do with a hat but any way we didn't know how to go about it we could do t the normal way with trade but the lords wanted something stronger that's when granny tsunade mentioned marriage I knew it was gonna come back and bite me when I saw that gleam in her eye.

*Sigh*

So the dynamos agreed and some how roped me into being the one that got married I think its partly because tsunade worried about me not having anyone to keep me... well... sane . Choosing a wife was the hard part western girls really had no traits that matched what I was looking for Aka being able to fend for themselves; most where content gossiping , and going to balls not something I liked, I pretty much thought I was going to end up marrying some ditzy noble when the very last profile showed was beautiful and from what I read intelligent she was blond like me with sky blue eyes that you could get lost in full pink lips she was younger then I though fourteen to my seventeen to be exact but from what I have been told they marry early in the west reading her profile told me enough to know she was the one for me her name was Oscar François de Jarjayes apparently she had been raised as a male due to her fathers lack of an heir she was proficient with a sword and could hold her own all and all the perfect candidate when I told them of my decision they agreed with that she was perfect and contacted both her father and the king and told them of my interest and told the king the reason for this sudden marriage he agreed that being allies would be good and blessed our contract as soon as her father signed me and Gaara took of to France to fulfill it.

Speaking of my companion.

Gaara was sitting across from me content to just relax and look out the window . I snoted I guess its easy when your not the one getting married to a girl you don't even know.

"Gaara when will we arrive?" I asked my best friend.

"Soon Brother...we have about a week left el give of travel give or take just be patient " Replied Garra in his low monotone.

"Uhh...fine brother " sighed again returning to my thoughts ...Brother that's a word that's been used when describing me more and more often After the war obito used the last of his power to revive all the ones who had died including the jinchuriki we decided to follow in our demons foot steps and consider our selves family we were all brothers and sisters well besides Roshi and Han who were more like uncles to us.

"Well I hope France is ready for me cause here I come" I think as turn to loo out at the passing county side.

* * *

Back with Oscar

Oscar pov

I was sitting on my bed when André finally entered,I couldn't stop the flow of tears as I stared into nothingness.

"Oscar what is it ?,What has happened?" he asked me concern clear in his voice that's what I loved about him no matter what he always cared he was like a big brother to me it gonna be hard to tell him but I have to.

" I'm getting married in little over a week" I whisper in a broken voice.

"WHAT!?" Shouts Andre reacting almost exactly like I did.

"I'm getting married father told me a little while ago ...I'm getting married to a eastern lord to secure a alliance" I Say again reiterating what I said.

"But..but why how" Says André "I m mean your gonna be captain of the royal guards the wedding is in just a month and a half away there's no time to find your replacement so why now and why did the master agree to this"

"Apparently my ...my husband will allow me to remain a solider and serve the crown as for why father agreed it will bring... it will bring prestige unto out name" I say stumbling over my words in a sad defeated voice.

"Get a grip Oscar it'll ...It'll be okay" I think trying to convince myself and not cry in front of André.

I suddenly feel arms around me I look to see Andre hugging me

"I wish I could do some but I cant Oscar just know I will always be here for you" He whispers to me.

and just like that the flood gates open and I start to cry and rant.

"I don't want to get married to someone I've never even meet what if he is old ? what If he's abusive? what if he forces himself on me?' that's as far as I can go before I'm reduced to sobbing on André's chest.

"It'll be ok I promise " says André" and as for you questions I don't think the master would marry you off to some one like that so don't worry it'll be ok"

I take a deep breath and try to calm down.

"Whats his name "Asks Andre "Your fiancé's name ?"

I take a breath and utter two words "Naruto Uzumaki"

* * *

**And that's it tell me what you think I desided to go with the arranged marriage road when writing this story so tell me what you think.**

**Read and review,**

**the midnight huntress**


	3. meeting for the first time

**I'm back my fans sorry for not updating as regularly as I could I get side tracked easily oh well **

**I have great news and some bad news good news irst a new chapter of Princess Rainbow dash will be up soon by Wednesday bad news I wont be updating to often.**

**So here's the new chapter**

**I DO NOT OWN AND BLABLABLA.**

* * *

** 3RD PERSON POV(** I WONT BE SWITCHING POV'S TO OFTEN MAYBE ONCE EVERY FEW CHAPTERS TO EXPLAIN IN BETTER DETAIL)

Oscar was pacing back and forth in the den wearing a hole in the floor to nerves to do anything else her fiancé was do any minute now and she could help but worry how this was going to go she hoped ..no she prayed he was a good man.

"Oi..Oscar calm down its not going to help anyone by wearing a hole in the floor", Says a slightly irritated yet amused André from a sofa in the corner Though he was still deeply worried or his friend he could help but find it funny that "Captain Oscar de Jarjayes of the royal guard" was acting like a girl for once besides he decided to help her by calming her down worrying would do nothing.

"I agree with Andre Oscar you must calm down", Says her father in a calm voice probably used to this having married of his other daughters before," There's nothing o worry about Lord Uzumaki is sure to be a fine man you'll be good together".

"Do not tell me to calm down" , says Oscar in a deceptively calm voice that promised pain " I am the one getting married to a man I've never even met , that none of us knows anything about besides his name ...Father do you even know how old he is...what he looks like...anything"

The general had the decency to blush and look down.

Scratching the back of his head he answered" No I do not but even so the king promises me that he is a good man "

" A good man " Whispers Oscar to herself as if to make herself believe it "* Sigh* I suppose that's the best I can hope for"

She stopped her pacing and slowly mad her way to her favorite chair by the fire place and slumped in it her head resting in one of her hands.

_"Oh_ _what am I to do what will he be like ...oh god help me ...please do not let him be abusive ...oh please god help me get through this wedding ...god , mary , jesus, and all the saints preserve me" She prayed_

"Oscar it will be ok ...you act like your the first women to get married other women do it every day and everything turns out all right you'll see",Says granny in a slightly scolding yet comforting voice.

"I know nanny I'm just nerves "Says Oscars in a soft voice that she reserved for the old women that basically raised her.

"I know Oscar ...I know" Says granny in soft tone .

Suddenly the sound of horses was heard granny rushed to the window and saw a carriage approaching.

It was a beautiful carriage it was a combination of crimson and black with dazzling designs in gold on it .

"That must be them" whispers out the general as he fixes his shirt a bit and exits the parlor to meet his guests in the main room.

"Come on Oscar staying here won't do anything "Says André as he offers his hand to Oscar to help her up who accepts it.

"Right "Says Oscar as she takes a deep breath "Lets go as she opens the door"

"_Andre's right hiding in here wont prevent my marriage I might as well go meet my fiancé head on like a solider I am then hide like a frightened little girl," thinks Oscar in preparation. _

Oscar walked to the main reception hall with André by her side but stopped as soon as she reached the doors enter.

"Allow me "Says André as he opened the doors knowing she wouldn't be able to on her own.

As soon as she entered her father had rapped a arm around her shoulders and lead her to there guests.

"Ahh there she is "Says Her father in a joyous voice full of glee "May I introduce my daughter Oscar de Jarjayes "

"It is nice to meet you " ,She says as she takes in their guests for the first time the first one she noticed has red hair in a shade she had never seen before if she had to guess it was the same color as blood he was tall around 6" a good build he had light green-blue eyes that had dark circles around them it was as if he had never slept a day in his wore full-length dark trousers with a pouch on his waist , a black long sleeved shirt with what appeared to be mesh sown in, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back and what looked like armor and , and to complete the outfit was a giant gourd on his back with a strange metal head band on it, but the strangest thing about his appearance was the tattoo on his head she did not know what it means.

The second man is slightly taller about 6'3 he had golden blond hair that stuck up in spikes in every direction his eyes were a beautiful cerulean blue that seemed to sparkle with kindness he had strange whisker like marks on his cheeks which the girl inside her found very cute he was also very fit making her fight to keep a blush in. He wore Black trousers with many different pockets , a pouch on his right leg,boots covered his feet, his shirt was a deep crimson with once again looked like mesh sown in, and over that he wore a trench coat that went down to his ankles it was black with crimson flames licking the bottom with what looked like a roaring nine tailed fox on the back , he also had a head band but his was on his forehead and had a different symbol.

The red head stepped up and bowed and said in a monotonne voice"Greetings my name is Lord Garra no Sabaku it is a great pleasure to meet you"

"So this was not my fiancé so that must mean..," her thoughts were cut off by the second man introducing himself.

"It is a pleasure to meet you my lady my name is Lord Naruto Uzumaki" ,The blond introduced bowing like the red head did " I must say your picture dose not do your justice"

She starred for awhile until her manners kicked in "Thank you my lord it is nice to finally meet you"

He just smiled.

"Well shall we take this to the sitting room while your luggage is carried to your rooms" says her father they all agree.

* * *

"Beautiful that's the only word to describe her " , thinks Naruto as he takes in his young bride she were's tan pants with a white shirt green vest combo her blond hair hangs down to shoulders her sky blue eyes are on them.

He is pull out of his thoughts by her father asking a question"So lord Uzumaki tell me how do you like France ?"

"The county side is beautiful and full of life and the people here are very kind " Says Naruto not displaying any of his inner thoughts.

"What about you lord ...Sabaku was it?" Asks the general trying to get a conversation going.

"no Sabaku actually but never mind that I agree with my brother it is very nice here though I must say I do miss my home in the elemental nations" Says Gaara in his usual monotone.

"Quite well we all get a little home sick "Says the general nodding.

"Tell me my lord what is your home like ?" Oscar asks Naruto curiosity lacing her words.

Naruto chuckles and scratches the back of his head before giving a fox grin and answering" Please just call me Naruto after all we are to be married now lets see my home is called Konohagakure or village hidden in the leaves it is a beautiful village surrounded by miles and miles of forest we have many different shops and restaurants on the civilian side not to mention the academy and training grounds on the ninja side.

"Academy" She asks not getting it.

"Yes children who choose to can join the academy at the age of six and train to be warriors by the age of twelve you graduate and are full fledge soldiers of the village"

"And if you don't mind me asking is it true female warriors are common ?"She asks.

"Yes its quite common in fact one of the most power full warriors and recognized leader of our village is female her name is tsunade seju"He answered

This went on for awhile the others watching happy to know they were getting along until dinner was called.

As they ate the general asked him about himself Naruto reveled he was a ninja as well and had training but because of the marriage had been put in the reserves he was also asked his relationship with garra and if they were truly brother he answered that they might as well be.

After dinner they bade each other goodnight Naruto sleeping separate then Oscar as tradition called for.

before they went to sleep both Oscar and Naruto thought"I hope this works out"


	4. Getting to know you

Thank** you for all the support you all have given me.**

* * *

Naruto woke up bright and early the next morning the sun wasn't even up yet, but after years of ninja life and a war he was used to it he quickly got changed. He wore black ninja pants and a plain black shirt he didn't add his kunai pouch but put on his trench coat and made his way down to the dining room where he found gaara calmly eating eggs and sipping tea.

"Good Morning Gaara how are you?" Asks Naruto his voice while sluggish and sleepy is joyful.

"Good morning brother I am fine" Says Gaara as he turned to him" what are you gonna do today"

Naruto sits down and serves him self some food" I figure after we eat we train for awhile and after that I'm gonna see if Oscar would like to do something"

Gaara nodded thinking it was a good plan they continued talking keeping the conversation light.

" _I wonder what Oscar would think about spending the day with me, I hope to have a friendly relationship with her before the wedding tomorrow...ugg why me why am I always the one things happen to" thought Naruto_

**A.N I know this is a little fast but back then it was common for many couples to meet for the very first time on their wedding day.**

**"KIT! stop stressing it'll be fine "Says the kyuubi also known as Kurema "This is done all the time worrying will do nothing but hurt you"**

_"*Sigh*.. I know Kurema I just don't want to end up in a loveless marriage " Naruto tells him in a soft defeated voice that he never heard before at least not from his container._

**"Kit The best advice I can give you is to try to make her your friend first THEN try to make her love you ,.*sigh*..I wont lie kit you might never find love in this women ...you will be tempted to take a mistress ,Hell its practically encouraged here BUT you must try to form some kind of relationship with your wife my advice is set up the terms as soon as possible make sure both you and she knows what to expect from eachother" Kurema Says acting as the voice of reason and reality for once.**

_"Thanks I'll remember that "Sighs Naruto and goes back to thinking._

_"_ruto ... Naruto ...NARUTO!"

He is suddenly brought back to the world of the living by Gaara.

"Are you back I've been calling you forever its time to train" Says Gaara obviously recovered from shouting at him.

"Oh sorry brother I was talking to Kurema he gave me some advice" Naruto says looking at his fellow demon host who nodded understanding after all he had done something similar when talking to shukaku.

"Don't worry I understand " Replies Gaara in a even tone

"lets head out " he says as he turns to go outside to the practice field.

Naruto nods and follows him.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room.

Oscar is barely waking up the sun is in the sky by now rays shine through her curtains into her room right into her eyes ,she grumbles a bit but eventually wakes up she quickly remembers that tomorrow she would be married to a man she met yesterday. While she would admit he was handsome looks didn't make the person. She got and walked to her closet finding some casual clothes she puts them on and starts to make her way to the dining room to gets some food.

"_oh god what am I going to do the weddings tomorrow and I know nothing about Naruto except the fact he's blonde ...I don't even know his age"_ She thinks to herself as she walks down the hallway unknown to her that her thoughts match those of her fiancée.

"Oscar!" a familiar voices shouts she turns around and sees Andre running towards her she stops and waits for him to reach her when he does he is out of breath.

"Good morning Oscar how are you? " , he asks panting a bit to catch his breath.

She looks at him and smiles a bit he always made her smile even when he didn't mean to it was the reason he was her best friend.

"Good morning André I am good all things considered " she says in a calm tone that Andre recognized as her 'don't want to talk about it' voice. But he continued to push

"Have you talked to lord Uzumaki yet?" he asked .

She flinched at the question "N-no not yet "

"You should talk to him" he says in calm but cautious voice.

She sighs she know that but she is afraid she didn't know what to do.

"*Sigh* I will later lets go eat now "She says in a defeated tone as she entered the breakfast hall.

Andre nodded and followed.

* * *

Practice field

Naruto and Gaara where sparing both pushing each other to new levels of course they couldn't go all out but they could get pretty close.

"You've gotten better at taijutsu brother "Says Naruto as they break away from a grappling match sliding back into his own original style chaotic fox fist.

"Thank you ,while I prefer not to fight hand to hand it has become apparent that the knowledge to be able is ..useful ", Gaara replies breathing heavily he did not fight like this often preferring to use his sand but after the war he understood it was best to be prepared so he started training.

"Ready to go again?" asks Naruto.

Gaara nodded.

They rushed each other in a furry of kicks and punches. Naruto lead by aiming a punch to Gaara's face but he dodged by jumping back but Naruto dint let up he threw another punch this time to the gut which hit but Gaara was quick and returned the favor he backed up and kicked him but Gaara caught his leg and flipped him he landed on his hand and spin kicked Gaara across the field who grunted in pain.

"Heh your good" remarked Gaara.

"I try" Shrugged Naruto nonchalantly with a smirk on his face

"come on" he taunted.

Gaara got up and ran at him Naruto threw a punch but he side dodged and got him in the face with a hard punch . Naruto stumbled back. Recovering quick he swiped at him claws extending a little. Gaara was hit blood dripped down his arm.

Gaara smirked and said" now Naruto I thought we agreed no claws"

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry I got a little carried away"

Gaara nodded.

"Shall we?" He asked.

The fight continued.

* * *

Oscar and André were walking to the pracrice field were nanny said Naruto and Gaara were.

"So Oscar how are you holding up?" Asks André in a caring voice

"As well as can be expected" She says calmly "I'm gonna talk to Lo- Naruto today hopefully we can become friends"

"_Because truthfully that's all I can ask for" Thinks Oscar_

As the entered the field they were amazed with what they saw Naruto and Gaara were throwing punches and kicks at each other at a rapid pace both were covered with cuts and bruises there cloths were ruffled and torn in some places.

Gaara turned and saw his best friends fiancée and her friend watching them.

he got out of his stance and said "it seems we have company brother"

Naruto turned and saw Oscar who looked bewildered. He smiled and walked up to her.

"Oscar ...how are today?" He asked in a kind voice.

"I'm fine my lord ...and you?" She asked bowing her head slightly in respect.

"I'm good ...but I could have sworn I asked you to call me Naruto" He said chuckling a bit.

she looked down and blushed.

"So Oscar why don't we do something like I don't know lets go riding" He said sheepishly.

Oscar blushed but agreed.

**_LATER riding _**

"So Oscar tell me about your self", asked Naruto from on top of his big black horse a direct contrast to Oscars white horse.

"What do you want to know" she asked a bit confused.

"Well your likes, dislikes, hobbies dreams stuff like that "He said "Here i'll start"

"My Full Name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze I am 17 from the Hidden Leaf Village ,I like my siblings , my friends ,family ,Ramen, and a certain fox. I dislike traitors , those who use their family name to get stuff and those who don't know a scroll from a kunai. My hobbies are training and reading. My dreams ...well don't know yet." He Says in a happy voice, "Now you"

Oscar nodded"My full name is Oscar François de Jarjayes I am 14 from here in France , I like my family , and nanny and Andre, I dislike traitors , and those who wish to harm my country. My hobbies are reading and fencing .As for my dream to be the best solider I can be."

Naruto nodded an noble dream.

"Hey how about a race "He said.

Oscar nodded happily she loved racing.

"Ok to the mill and back "He said" Ready set GO!"

They raced each other again and again before stopping for lunch they sat on a hill under a tree and continued to talk for hours learning things about each other every thing from their favorite color to their fears until it was time for dinner.

Naruto was laying in the grass he turned to look at his young bride she looked to be sleeping.

He gently shook her awake "Oscar time to wake up we have to get back to the mansion."

She grumbled and turned over.

Sighing he picked her up and put her on his horse and got on behind her and started to make his way back .

"Oh Oscar I can tell your gonna be trouble "He groaned .

When he arrived Nanny and André were there to him.

"I'll take lady Oscar my lord you head to dinner" Says nanny.

"Right ", He nodded and passed Oscar to nanny who shook her awake. He laughed but went inside to change.

"Wake up child its time for dinner you have to get changed" She all but yelled.

Andre just laughed at his grandmother and lead the horses away.

"I'm up nanny I'm up" Yawned Oscar.

She looked around and saw she was home" How'd I get here ?" she asked.

"The young lord brought you home you must have fallen asleep" Replied nanny.

Oscar nodded thinking back the fun she had today.

" come you must change for inner" says nanny.

* * *

Latter that evening they both share the same thought.

"Maybe this can work"


	5. Wedding

Thank** you all for being so patient here the new chapter.**

**YO here's wedding and the wedding night and before you guys get all excited there is no lemon I am horrible at writing them I anybody wants to write one for me next time please pm .**

* * *

The day was finally here the day of the wedding everything had been planned out even though it was rush it all came out perfectly the ceremony would be in the cathedral and the party at the manner. Everyone was excited this would be a day to remember the completion of a treaty this day would be marked down in history . Well almost everyone two people were more nervous then excited those people being the bride and the groom, both a bundle of anxiety and frayed nerves.

**At the church grooms dressing area**

"Would you stop pacing" ,Groaned Gaara having had watch his brother pace back and forth for about a hour already ," your giving me a headache"

Naruto stopped and sighed running his hands through his hair that he had tried to comb for the occasion " I'm sorry , I'm just nervous I mean I hardly know Oscar and I'm expected to go out there and marry her"

He walked up to the full length mirror that was situated in his dressing room and looked him self over he was wearing a dark blue almost black tux with gold trim with matching pants his clans colors underneath he wore a white dress shirt with a black tie and black shoes, he had combed his hair and had slicked it back over all he looked good.

"What if we end up hating each other ? " He asked is best friend and bother while trying to fix his tie" What if we never get along ?"

"Naruto " Gaara sighed and walked over to him and started to fix if tie for him" I won't lie this is for the good of all our county's if you don't do this It could mean war the French wont like it if you back out now not to mention what he kages would do to you" He sighed again " Still I believe you two will be just fine I a gut feeling that you two will work out."

**" He's right kit everything will be fine your worrying to much arranged marriage happen more often then not and those couples grow very fond of each other" says kurema who had been summoned out of the seal and was in his mini form witch was a plain one tailed fox who was laying down in a chair across from him.**

"I know Kurema I still worry" He says and sighs.

**"I promise you kit you have nothing to worry about" Kurema sighs and curls back in to a ball to take a nap.**

_"Are they telling the truth could we grow fond of each other"_Naruto thinks "_I have had horrible luck when it comes to love first was sakura who loved that bastard sasuke no matter what I did, then there was Hinata who did love me but it turns out like a brother not a lover I'm happy for her and Kiba thought finally Sharon who only wanted me for a baby...huh yep horrible luck ironic I am so lucky in everthing else._

"Come on brother its time" says Garra as he opens the door to lead Naruto out" every one is waiting on us"

"Hai" Says Naruto as he turns to follow.

**At the church brides dressing room**

Oscar was also standing in front of a mirror looking over her self she had never been in a dress before not even as a child. She wore a beautiful white dress that fit her perfectly it had a lightly jeweled bodice a design of flower petals blowing through out it.

she turned and addressed her best friend.

"I look so different I don't know if I can do this" she said quietly

she was right of course she did look different her hair had been brushed straight and put in a elaborate braid and she had a bit of make up on all that plus the dress she did not look like the Oscar he remembered.

Andre sighed before smiling gently at her "Oscar I know this is scary but you must do it for the good of the country." he wasn't trying to be mean but it was a fact this was a political marriage for the good of both county's." besides lord Uzumaki seams like a good man."

She nodded faintly.

" he's right he has not done anything to say other wise"she thought.

Suddenly a nock on the door.

Granny's head popped in and said "its time"

she swallowed thickly and nodded heading out of the room.

**AT the alter**

(AN: I'm going to skip over the ceremony and get straight to the I dos)

Do you Oscar François de Jarjayes take this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

She raised he head and spoke loud clear and confidant "I do"

the priest nodded ad smiled an]long with everyone else she was expected to be the one who backed out.

"Then do you Naruto Uzumaki - Namikaze Wilt thou take this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?

"I do " he said with all the confidence he could muster

Then exchange the vows" Says the priest

"I Naruto Uzumaki -Namikaze take thee Oscar François de Jarjayes to my wedded Wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth" He recites holding her hand.

"I Oscar François de Jarjayes take thee Naruto uzumaki - namikaze to my wedded Husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth. " she replied

Then naruto takes the ring and puts it on her finger saying "With this Ring I thee wed: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen"

"Amen" Says the priest you may kiss the bride

Naruto pulled up Oscars veil and planted a chaste kiss on her lips.

They turned to face the cheering crowd.

**Later at the manor reception.**

Every one there was having a good time naruto and Oscar were talking at theiitabler table enjoying themselves despite the enviable of the night.

suddenly Gaara approached them a glass of wine in his hand he bowed with exaggeration it was clear he had been drinking a lot.

"CONGRADULATIONS! Brother for getting hitch before the rest of us you know I wonder if itll be my turn soon I mean I am kazekage and like you ...wait what was I talking about oh ya cognates" He slurred.

Naruto laughed I wasn't of then you saw gaara like this.

Then nanny aproched along with Oscars mother.

"Its time to go dear you have to get ready" Said nanny.

Oscar nodded as she got up she knew this was coming she had to go prepar for the wedding night. Naruto watch her go feeling a bit apprehensive he knew what would happen the next time he saw her.

**Later**

**Naruto Pov**

I was walking down the hall to the room I would share with my wife she was already waiting there. "This is it ...I can do it" I say to him self " just be calm it's not like you don't know what to do". i continued to talk to myself until i was interrupted by a drunk Gaara " I don't know why your so nervous its just sex you're hardly a virgin" It was true while I might not have been In a relationship I had been with many women including a brief fling with anko so I knew what to do ...but this was different this was his wife he did not want to mess that up.

"I know" he sighed.

gaara shook his head and turned to leave " good luck brother " he said surprisingly sober be for stumbling off .

Kyuubi got off my shoulder to follow him.

"I'll make sure he gets to his room kit ...good luck " He says before chasing after Gaara.

I entered the room there sitting on the window sill was my wife dressed in only a flimsy sleeping gown that was practically see through.

She looked up at me and I could see the fear in her eyes I had to remember she unlike me was a virgin that was about to give up her virginity to a complete stranger not out of her own choice she was like me a solider doing her duty .

I quickly crossed the room and on the bed and sighed I briefly thought about not consummating the marriage but that thought was quickly rebuked they would be back in the morning for proof if there was none the alliance would not go through I had to go through with this I got up and made my way to her.

3rd Pov

The first swift movement he made Oscar gasp quietly, but loud enough for Naruto to hear. He gripped his light Black tunic and pulled it over his head; exposing his well-built upper half and impressive six pack that had a multitude of scars criss -crossing across his torso . But this was not enough to calm his wife. Slowly he made his way over to her and she found herself taking small steps towards him. She stopped in her tracks not far from the window ledge and was tempted to return there. She couldn't now; he had already approached her and was gazing down at her.

His strong hands gently grasped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him " Take it slow naruto don't rush her .. try to calm her down as much as possible" he thought to himself. Oscar felt her breaths quickly leave her as his head was now bent and was closer to hers. His hands rose to her long silken tresses and he ran his fingers between the thin strands before pressing his lips against hers." Do Not Rush!" he screamed in his head the last thing he wanted was to scare her this experience was going to be frightening enough for the poor girl.

Oscar wasn't calm to begin with; she twitched constantly until Naruto's hands dropped to her shoulders once again. She relaxed into the kiss and chose to allow it instead of breaking it off. Naruto smiled inside; he had her calm and relaxed now to proceed.

Naruto gently glided his hand to her lower back and held her against him content to hold her for a minute.

"Oscar I'm sorry we have to do this so soon I wish we had more time but you know as well as I do that come morning they will expect evidence" he said to he in a whispered tone.

Oscar nodded her head she knew this but she was still scared but she knew some how that her husband would not hurt her.

She felt his hand leave her back and go lower as he began to lift the night gown she was wearing she flinched a little knowing she wore absolutely nothing underneath once it was finally of naruto took a step back to admire his wife's young body she was flawless her skin a beautiful shade of ivory her blonde hair flowing to her shoulders her nice perky tits that had dusty pink nipples all the way down to the junction between her legs that had a small patch of blond hair there though it did not discourage his thoughts he could feel himself getting hard for this woman. he brought her to him again and kissed her for all he was worth she could feel his tongue begging for entrance which she shyly granted. His hand soon made his way to her entrance.

He looked in to her blue eyes and knew he had to make this work.


	6. MORNING AFTER

**SO SORRY FOR** NOT** UPDATING IN SO LONG I HAD WRITERS BLOCK OH WELL HOPEFULLY YOU ALL WILL ENJOY THIS NEWEST CHAPTER. AND PLEASE CONTINUE TO BE PASIENT WITH ME ILL TRY TO UPDATE FASTER.**

**Disclaimer : I OWN NOTHING **

* * *

**The next morning.**

Naruto and Oscar were laying entangled on the bed naruto was flat on his back one arm around Oscar the other behind his head , Oscar on the other hand was curled up to his side her head resting above his heart one arm across his torso the other between their bodies and a leg thrown over his legs.

As sunlight streamed in it roused both newly weds . Naruto was the first to wake up , as he woke up he stretched out before noticing the weight on his chest he looked down to see his wife who was blinking sleepily.

"Good morning Oscar" he said his voice still rough from sleep "_I hope she's okay" _he thought, he had tried to as gentel as possible to ease her through her first time to hopefully not traumatize but you never know .

" Good morning milord " She replied as she sat up holding the sheet to her chest , she knew it was stupid after all he had seen all of her last night why should it be different this morning but she could help but be embarrassed to show herself to her husband the previous night had gone well naruto had been kind and gentle it had only hurt for awhile then she felt pleasure she hoped it was always like that.

They were broken out of their thought by a knock on the door .

"Master , Miss its time for the morning ceremony " said nanny.

"okay nanny we'll be right there "Said Oscar as she dropped the sheet as to get ready and started walking to her closet.

"Hai" replied Naruto as he went for his cloths that were moved here yesterday.

The morning ceremony is where they would verify that they consummated the marriage it would also be where the morning gift was exchanged. With both of them dressed they made their way down stairs to her fathers office neither one wanting to be the first one to speak but both knowing they had to get the awkwardness out of the way before they met with everybody they knew that a united front was the best approach for this situation.

Naruto cleared his throat before speaking in a slightly hesitant voice ," O-Oscar ...?"

She looked at him and noticed he was tense but had a concerned look in his eye," Yes my husband ? what is it?"

He took a deep breath before stopping , when she saw that he had stop she did a well looking him in the eye to try and decipher what he was thinking which at this point could be anything.

"_I hope I did not affend him last night by not offering him more ..."she lought to herself._

**Oscar POV**

_last night went as well as possible " I thought to myself " and while it was pleasant for me I don't know if I could have done something to please him more after all sex is different for men and women we require different things , but I have no idea what to do when it come to the bedroom no one ever mentioned how to please my husband the closest i got was mother telling me it would hurt but that my husband owns my body so i have to bare it..." _

_I sighed to my self before frowning " last night didn't hurt though.. well only for a minute but after that i enjoyed it quite well what was mother talking about._

I shook my head before focusing back to my husband who was looking at me with a expression i could not identify.

"My Lord?" i asked him timidly not wanting invoke any hidden anger

He focused his eye on me and said " Its nothing"

**Naruto POV**

"I was just wondering if you are ok ?" I asked in a hesitant voice trying to sound as concerned and as soothing as possible.

She looked at me with surprise before smiling I guess she didn't think I would actually care about her well being let alone if she enjoyed our wedding night.

"I am fine milord thank you for your concern" she said joyfully.

I chuckled " that's good " i said before something dawned at me" and didn't I tell you naruto was fine "

She blushed before apologizing we both shared a laugh.

We continued to her fathers office where Gaara and her family would be waiting I would present my gift to her that basically said thanks for letting me have sex with you here's your payment but its her tradition so i would go along with it... i hope she likes what I got her.

When we arrived at the office i knocked on the door where a young boy about Oscars age answered i recognized him as André her best friend.

"Ahhh welcome ..welcome" said her father joyously " good morning to the both of you"

"Good morning brother" said a mildly hung over Gaara in our native language.

"now that every ones here let the gift exchange begin" said her father .

I nodded and looked to gaara who brought out a long case which i presented to Oscar.

"Oscar this is my gift to you may it serve you well as your time as a solider" i said handing the case to her.

What she saw inside was a beautifully crafted Katana that blade it self was polished so it shined silver and the hilt was blue and white with a gold fox sprinting along it.

**Oscar POV**

when I saw the sword inside the box I couldn't believe it , it was so beautiful it wasn't like my own rapier or a broad sword it was completely different but still so deadly .

"Its called a katana i will teach you how to use it" said my husband.

"thank you" i said in a whisper so fall he has exceeded all my expectations i just hope he keeps doing so.

"Well now that that's done lets go have breakfast "said my father we all nodded and headed down to the dinning area.

So far this has been good but who knows what the future hold in a month i will be guarding the crown couple as captain of the guard ... i cant help but wonder what my husband will be doing during that time.

* * *

**read and review and tell me should naruto be a noble in court or should be join Oscar as a guard **

**NEXT TIME MARIEANTANETTE ARRIVES**


End file.
